


Sword fight in his mouth

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Violence, blatant Heathers reference, blue reprise, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: After Michael refuses a threesome between Rich, Jake and himself the two go around telling the school about how much of a slut Michael was. Jeremy finds out and punches get thrown.





	Sword fight in his mouth

Michael walked the halls of the high school cautiously. He tried to forget the events that played in his head repeatedly. Michael had been invited to one of Jakes infamous parties and everything was going well until Jake and Rich came over to him in a quieter part of the house.

“Hey Mikey” Jake purred as he placed a hand on the wall. Michael gulped as he instinctively backed up into the wall. Rich was by his side staring at him intently.  
“What’s up guys?” Michael said trying to hide how nervous he was.  
“Words going around that you’re a little fruity” Jake slurred.  
“Well, really fruity” Rich corrected. Michael averted his gaze to see if he could find a way out of this situation.  
“What of it?” Michael asked with a huff. What did these to care anyway?  
“Well Rich here had an amaaazing idea” Jake drawled.  
“Yeah we decided to give you the best night of your teenage life” Rich said as he tried not to fall over. Michael let out a laugh.  
“And what makes you two think I’d ever agree to that?” Michael said with a roll of his eyes.  
“Cuz we’re all you got.” Jake said as he pulled Michael closer. Michael tried to back away but Rich was moving closer as well. Jake titled Michaels face towards his own and then leaned in.

Smack

Before Michael could stop himself his fist had connected with the other teens jaw. Michael was never one to be a fighter but this was really self defense. Rich was by Jakes side in an instant and Michael saw his escape. He ran out of the house shoving past the people until he safe in his car. 

Michael grimaced at the memory.He kept his books close to his chest and never let his gaze leave the floor. It was easier this way, if he stayed silent then no one would notice him. He had his headphones blasting as per usual but he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tugging on them. Michael reluctantly looked up to see Christine trying to talk to him. He paused his music and removed his headphones from his ears.

“Michael right? look I know we don’t really know each other that well but I don’t think you wanna be here right now.” Christine warned.

“Why’s that?” Michael asked with a huff. He was always on edge when he was at school, he had to be. Christine was going to speak when Jenna walked by with Brooke. Michael couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“So then Rich and Jake were talking to Michael right? and then Michael kissed Jake!”

“That’s so cute!” Brooke said.

“Yeah but here’s the good part. so apparently Rich joined in and they had a little fun.”

“Fun?” Brooke asked with her hand over her mouth.

“Yeah! Rich describes it as a total ‘sword fight in his mouth’! Jenna squealed.

“I’d hate to be Michael when Chloe finds out.” Brooke said still in disbelief.

Christine just gave Michael a sorry look. Michael could not believe what he was hearing. His eyes brimmed with tears as he ran to the nearest staircase. Upon crashing through the door Michael ran straight into Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy caught the shorter boy instinctively.

“Michael? what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked. Michael just tried to shove past his friend. Jeremy wouldn’t really care anyway he tried to remind himself. The only problem was Jeremy wasn’t letting him go. Michael pushed harder but Jeremy kept him firmly in place. Michael was freaking out and felt the tears poor harder. In a moment of weakness he stopped fighting and fell against Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy hugged his friend close and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Micah.. what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked again. Michael gave him a look that broke his heart. Jeremy saw this look only once before, at Jakes Halloween party when they were in the bathroom.  
Michaels soft mumbling snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts.

“Rich and Jake” Michael stated simply. Jeremy felt his blood begin to boil when he heard the names. His mind began to surge with ideas of what the two could have possibly done to his best friend.

“Micah what did they do?” Jeremy asked as softly as he could. He couldn’t let Michael see how upset he was, not yet at least.

“You haven’t heard?” Michael said with a broken laugh. Jeremy looked at him with a dumbfounded stare.

“They went around the whole school saying that I gave them both a blowjob”

“What? are you serious?” Jeremy said as his grip on Michael became tighter. He couldn’t bare the thought of Michael being intimate with anyone else at their school.

“Micah..” Jeremy stated. He was truly at a loss for words.

“Jere I didn’t even do it!” Michael sobbed. 

Jeremy hesitantly reached a hand forward to wipe away Michaels tears. Michael allowed himself to cry into Jeremy’s shoulder.

“s’okay Micah I believe you” Jeremy said as he rubbed Michaels back. Jeremy’s attention was now on the door as he heard two teens talking loudly about the whole event. Jeremy’s jaw clenched as he tried his best to mask his growing anger. 

“Micah let’s go over there and straighten this out” Jeremy said with a sudden burst of confidence. 

“I can’t go back there Jere!” Michael practically screamed. What wasn’t Jeremy understanding? 

“Michael they’ll only talk more if we don’t put a stop to this right now” Jeremy stated. Michael just wiped his tears with his hoodie sleeve as he tried to listen to Jeremy’s words. Reluctantly Michael got up and followed Jeremy to the cafeteria. Within seconds all eyes were on the two. Jake walked over to the Michael failing to notice Jeremy by his side. Jake let out a small laugh as he towered over the shorter boy.

“Came back for more?” Jake said cockily as Rich joined him. 

“Yeah Mell, couldn’t get enough last night?” Rich asked.

“Your story’s bullshit and you both know it” Jeremy stated as he cut in the middle of Michael and the two other boys.

“Jeremy what are you doing? thought you dropped this loser months ago?” Jake asked. Jeremy was practically seething with anger now.

“Y’know I gotta wonder Jake, what Chloe never gave you to make you act this way” Jeremy said coldly. He was met with the loud “ohhh” from the juniors in the cafeteria.He knew he had struck a nerve. Jakes face contorted in a mix of sadness and then anger.

“The hell are you on about!” 

“Making up this whole story about Michael obviously” Jeremy stated.

“Aw is that what he told you? Did Mell here forget to mention the total sword fight in his mouth last night?” Jake taunted. Jake shot a look to Rich and he reluctantly stepped forward. 

“Yeah Jeremy he didn’t tell you how he took us both at once, swallowing like the slut he is?” Rich said. Jeremy wasn’t aware of him running towards Rich but then his fists were punching at any part of him he could reach. Jake joined Rich as they fought back and the cafeteria was losing it. Students were jumping on tables trying to record the whole scene. Michael saw two tag teaming on Jeremy and that was all he needed to step in. He lunged forward connecting his fist with Jakes face as he did the night before. It soon became two separate fights as Michael and Jake continued to battle it out. Michael saw red as he kicked and punched at the boy in front of him. Soon Jake was on the floor and Michael let up. He was worried how Jeremy was holding up against Rich so he went to go help out. Chloe ran over to Jake in an instant.

Rich had Jeremy by his shirt and Michael felt his blood boil. 

“Get the hell off of him!” He rammed himself into Rich as he yelled. Rich let go of Jeremy’s shirt out of shock. Michael was on him in seconds. With Jeremy safe on the side Michael continued to let his rage out on one of his tormentors. If it was anyone else he would’ve felt bad. When Michael was finally satisfied he let the boy drop to the floor.

Michael was by Jeremy’s side in record timing. He checked over his friend to see if he had any major bruises. Jeremy just smiled softly at his friend as they caught their breath. 

“Let’s get out of here yeah?” Michael stated as Jeremy got up. They were happy to leave the chaos that was the cafeteria. They made their way out of the school and went to the parking lot. Michael found his car and then opened it to retrieve a couple of Red Bull’s he bought earlier. He passed one to a Jeremy as he shut the door and the two walked to a nearby park. They picked a secluded spot and sat down. 

Both boys quickly chugged the energy drinks and then found themselves in an awkward silence. Michael was first to speak.

“Thanks for everything you did and said back there” Michael stated meeting Jeremy’s eyes. 

“No problem Micah they shouldn’t have messed with us like that.” Jeremy stated. Michael blushed slightly.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked without thinking. Jeremy thought for a moment before he shuffled closer to Michael. He made direct eye contact with the boy in front of him.

“We’re a team right? Mess with one, you get both.” Jeremy said confidently. Michael wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline coursing through him or his own free will but he soon found himself with his lips on Jeremy’s. He was about to apologize when he felt Jeremy kiss him back with equal if not more force. Michael cupped Jeremy’s face with both of his hands as he deepened the kiss. Jeremy welcomed Michaels tongue and flicked his own against it lightly. They continued like this until the need to breathe overtook them.

They smiled as they stole glances at each other. Michael took Jeremy’s hand into his own and laced their fingers together.

“You’re really hot when you’re angry.” Jeremy said sweetly. Michael laughed as he felt himself relax. 

“You’re hot all the time” Michael stated as if it was factual evidence. Jeremy just hummed a response as he captured Michaels lips with his own again. Michael smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. 

“Wanna go to mine, play video games and forget about this whole fight thing until tomorrow?” Michael asked as he moved to get up.

“I’d like that” Jeremy said as he followed Michael out of the park and to his car.

Michael began to drive home and he felt Jeremy’s hand travel up his thigh. 

“uh Jere?” Michael squeaked.

“Like I said, you’re really hot like all the time.” Jeremy stated. 

Michael blushed again as he drove faster. He hoped he could hold out until they got home because Jeremy was not making it easy. Michael let out a sigh as he focused on the road. In a way he was almost happy about the events that took place earlier in that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and any of my other fics please feel free to send requests to my tumblr @dearmicahmell <3


End file.
